Ratchet and Sly Crossover
by Watersheep
Summary: Sly accidentally teleports himself and the gang into the Solana Galaxy and meets Ratchet. Chapter 6: Nefarious and Ratchet fight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ratchet and Clank

BOOM! A missile crashed into a nearby robot and blew him up to bits. The other robots turned around but it was too late. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! All of the robots were soon nothing but rusty metal pieces. More arrived but they too met the same fate as the others. BOOM! Soon there was nothing left but little metal pieces and destroyed buildings. Ratchet stared fondly at the destruction he had caused to the place. It was Lunar City, on the moon of planet Dobbo where there were buildings everywhere. Giant Clank had fought the Thug-4-Less leader's robot here when Ratchet was hired by Abercombie Fitzwidget to get the protopet back.

"Ratchet, are you done yet," complained Clank. "I have to film for my new season of Agent Clank in an hour." Ratchet smirked. "That pathetic show, he sneered. I thought it was canceled?" Clank was about to argue back but quickly silenced himself. After Ratchet and him defeated Dr.Nefarious and saved the Solana Galaxy, Ratchet became a big celebrity and was the star of a new TV show called Dreadzone. Dreadzone soon was more popular than the show Secret Agent Clank and Dreadzone's ratings went up while Secret Agent Clank's rating dropped down. His show wasn't terrible or anything. It was just because people liked Dreadzone much more than they did with Secret Agent Clank. Now Ratchet was known as the popular galactic hero while Clank was a nobody. Only the Galactic President and his most loyal fans still liked Secret Agent Clank.

Suddenly, tyhrranoid ships appeared in the sky. Ratchet equipped his RYNO 3 and started firing away. PHWOOM! PHWOOOM! PHWOOOM! PHWOOM! PHWOOM! PHWOOM! The ships crashed down and exploded instantly when they hit the ground. Ratchet could see the dead tyhrranoid bodies among the debris. More tyhrranoid ships came, this time with 4 eyed robonoids. Ratchet got put a shield over himself with the shield charger and this time equipped his 2 viper pistols. Author's Note: The 2 viper pistols are from Ratchet Deadlocked, the 4th Ratchet and Clank game. Ratchet shot them at an approaching robonoid and killed him. The remaining robonoids got out devastators and shot them at Ratchet. Ratchet side-flipped to avoid an oncoming rocket and got out his lava gun. He charged at the robonoids as they shot rockets towards him. But Ratchet's shield absorbed the damage as he let loose a stream of lava on them. The lava touched the metal armor of the robonoids and the robonoids were instantly on fire. They fell to the ground and became a pile of burning metal.

The tyhrranoid ships fired orange heat blasts upon Ratchet and destroyed his shield. Ratchet had back-flipped 6 times to avoid the ship's blasts with his shield down. He threw several doom eggs and the agents of dread hatched out of them. They flew up in the air with their built-in jetpacks and started firing lasers at the ships. While the ships were busy with the agents of dread, Ratchet ran and thruster-boosted up onto a ship. Then he got out his blue plasma whip and smacked the ship with it until it was destroyed. He double jumped off the wrecked ship and glided onto another ship and did the same thing as before. He did this to all the ships and destroyed them one by one. He then glided down to the ground and put his weapons back. Ever since he defeated Dr.Nefarious he'd gotten better with his arsenal and became a 5-star general. He was tougher, stronger, and faster than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Ratchet and Clank and Sly or anything and anyone in them.

This is my first fanfic so please don't flame.

Replies

jay.w: This chapter will be about Sly and the gang. Thanks for reviewing!

Musashi Master: Sorry but I don't like Inuyasha. This is a Ratchet and Sly Crossover.

Chapter 2

The Band of Thieves

11:15 pm, Paris

(Author's Note: This takes place before Sly 3.) A raccoon with a cane jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he landed on the roof of the new museum. He crawled through an air vent on top of the museum and landed on a ledge that was above a series of security lasers. Then he jumped down and avoided every single laser during the jump. When he landed he pressed the button to deactivate the lasers. He pushed open a door and walked slowly inside. He was in the middle of a hallway with doors on the left and right side. He ran right and came upon a machine that was the security deactivator. He got out his walkie-talkie activated it.

"Bentley, come over here now!" urged Sly. "Sly, do we have to do this robbery?" responded a weary voice. "This is completely unnecessary." "Bentley, we're talking about something worth $100 billion, said Sly. We could steal this thing easily and then see what it does." "I heard that it's a top secret military project." "Oh all right", grumbled Bentley. "But this better be worth it." Sly switched off the walkie-talkie and waited. 10 minutes went by. 20. 30. 40. Finally Bentley appeared. "What took you so long?" complained Sly. "I was waiting my ass off for like an hour." "Sorry Sly, said Bentley. But Murray wasn't too eager to stop his midnight snack hour." "And we had to go get some gas for the van." "Oh and I only took exactly 40 minutes and 23.4 seconds to get here." Sly rolled his eyes. Bentley could be such a geek sometimes.

Bentley went towards the machine and started hacking in. "Security Lasers deactivated," said Bentley. Right on cue the lasers disappeared. "Spotlights off." The spotlights shut down. "Security cameras off." Bentley then got out a microphone and plugged it into the machine. "Attention all guards, he announced. Your work here is done." "Please leave the building." "I repeat, please leave the building." Bentley took out the microphone and continued working. "Bars opened." The metal bars blocking Sly's path went up. "Well Sly, you're all clear," said Bentley. "Thanks Bentley," Sly said. "Don't worry about me." "Just get the van ready."

Sly ran forward until he came upon a door. He tried opening it but it was locked. Sly then spotted an open window on the right. He smirked. "Those idiots," he thought. Sly jumped through the open window and landed on the edge. He walked carefully on the edge until he was close to a nearby window. (Author's Note: The edges are the little glowing lights in the Sly games where you can do stealth moves. If anyone knows what they're called please tell me.) He broke it open and went inside. It was a secret area in the museum. The place where the top secret project was at. He moved towards the project and observed it. It was some sort of machinery. He picked it up. It wasn't that heavy.

All of sudden a voice blared down on him. "Sly Cooper!" yelled a policeman. "You are under arrest for attempted burglary!" It was the new canine police chief, Vedic Modoc with the SWAT team. After the events of Sly 2 Carmelita Fox quit her job as police chief and joined Sly and the gang. She was the weaponry person, armed with her trusty shock pistol; she helps Sly in battles and dogfights. Recently they've been dating. Sly smiled as he remembered the romantic evenings they had together. His thoughts were punctured by a shout. "Open fire!" shouted Modoc. Instinctively Sly threw a smoke bomb at them before they could pull the trigger. He could hear the coughs of the FBI agents as they staggered around. "Carmelita, now!" shouted Sly. Suddenly shock blasts sang over him and hit the SWAT team agents. He looked up. There she was standing on a window ledge. "You better go," she warned. "More FBI agents are going to come soon." Sly nodded. With the project still in his hands he bolted out the door.

Behind him he could hear Modoc yelling and running after him. "Stop raccoon!" he shouted. Sly kept on running and jumped through a nearby window. He dashed on a rope and jumped onto a roof. (Author's Note: You can do that on the Sly games.) He ran and jumped onto another roof. He kept on doing that with Modoc close on his tail. Modoc got out his laser gun and shot it at Sly several times. Sly dodged the lasers and ran on. Then he jumped onto a lower roof and ran with Modoc shooting lasers continuously at him. After a while he jumped down and went through the window of a 2-story house.

He landed on the floor and slid down the staircase railing. He saw Modoc go through the window so he threw a smoke bomb at him. He smirked as he heard Modoc starting to cough loudly. He reached the first story and jumped off the railing. He resumed running and came to a halt when a teenage boy stopped in front of him. The boy gaped at Sly. "You're that one thief that the police are after!" he stammered. Sly put down the project and reached inside a bag that he carried around all the time in case of emergency situations. He pulled out a video game. The teen gasped. It was the Xbox 360 video game Halo 3. Sly pulled out something else. The teen gasped even louder. It was the Xbox 360. "All yours if you don't snitch on me," Sly said. The teen nodded eagerly with a greedy look on his face. Sly gave the Xbox 360 and Halo 3 to the teen and he put them aside.

Sly went to the front door, unlocked and opened it, and dashed outside. As he ran he could hear the teen telling Modoc false information about where Sly went. Sly smirked. Boys nowadays were suckers for electronics. He went inside the parking lot next to the house and hopped inside an open van back door. He closed it and the van drove away.

What do you think? Write a review and post suggestions if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own Ratchet and Clank or Sly. Anything and anyone in them are NOT mine. I do however own my story and the things I made up in it.

Replies

jay.w: I was already planning to do that. But this won't be a Ratchet vs. Sly story. It'll have a different enemy.

Mr.D91: Finally you reviewed! Thanks for the advice.

Messengerofdarkness: I updated…happy now?

RatchetSly: Not quite…chapter 3 will not have a Ratchet vs. Sly fight.

I'm changing Dreadzone in this story. And this whole thing will take place before Sly 3. Except for Bentley in his wheelchair.

Chapter 3

Teleported

Modoc stared angrily at the parking lot. The van was nowhere in sight. He cursed under

his breath. That sneaky raccoon had escaped him again. His radio communicator beeped and crackled. "Chief is Cooper captured?" asked a voice on radio. Modoc sighed. "Negative Ty," he responded. "I lost him inside a house." A pause. "Damnit not again!" growled Ty. "What is this, the 10th time we lost him!" "12th time actually," Modoc said sadly. "We have find him sooner or later," said Ty. "Who knows what those thieves will do with the project." "I'll put this robbery search on high alert," said Modoc. "Every police unit will be searching for that project. So will the FBI." "Alright then," said Ty. "I'll be on Runescape playing." Modoc scowled. That MMORPG game was making Ty lazier and lazier. He switched off his radio communicator and went inside his police car. He then turned on engine and drove off to search.

Meanwhile inside a familiar purple van, Bentley and Carmelita Fox were inspecting the project with Sly and Murray watching. "Hhmmm, murmured Bentley. I believe this piece of machinery is actually a teleporter." "And I also have reasons is not from Earth." "An alien teleporter!" marveled Sly. "This is getting interesting."

Bentley got out his toolbox and took out several tools. "It seems to be broken." "But I might to able to fix it." "How?" asked Carmelita. "Well…, said Bentley. First I'll need to remove the bottom of it then adjust the wires then -." CRUNCH! Murray started eating a bag of Lays potato chips. Sly grinned. Bentley looked annoyed. "Fine you three just mess around while I do all the work," he said. "This is for your own good you know," said Sly. Bentley ignored him and went to work. The others then went away to do their stuff.

Solana Galaxy, Starship Phoenix, 10am

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! A yellow furry hand smashed the alarm clock and broke it. Just like always. The beeping stopped. The short lombax sat up and yawned. His stomach grumbled. He quickly got out of his bed and put on his tuxedo with dark sunglasses. He walked into the cafeteria and a Ranger served him blueberry pancakes with maple syrup and butter and a cup of coffee. He sat down at a table and ate. The others soon walked in and got their breakfast. "Morning," said Ratchet sleepily. "Morning," said everyone except Captain Quark. "OH OH AH AH!" shrieked Scrunch. They sat down on the steel chairs while Scrunch climbed on top of the table and ate. "Where's Clank?" asked Al. "He's at Holostar Studios filming for his 1st ever movie," replied Ratchet. "A lot of bull shit if you ask me." Al frowned. "Why are you so hard on him?" asked Al. "He works hard and does a good job." "Yeah he worked really hard to defeat Drek, stop the protopet invasion in Bogon, and defeat Nefarious," Ratchet said sarcastically. "No wonder the President gave him all the credit during the Tyhrranoid war." Al fell silent. Ratchet finished eating and gave a quick peck to Sasha before he left. Sasha blushed. Ratchet went towards his ship and jumped inside of it. He started the engine and blasted off. He was heading to Holostar Studios for the once every year event of his TV show.

A few minutes later he arrived and landed his ship on a platform. He got out of it and walked along the path until he reached the entrance where a Holostar Studio guard was checking people. Ratchet walked up to the guard and showed him his Holostar Studios I.D card. The guard nodded and let Ratchet in. A movie director spotted him and walked over to him. "Ratchet!" he said eagerly. "You're here!" "The big event is tonight and we need to prepare and practice." "Let's get going." "Excited aren't you Tom?" Ratchet said. "Sure am!" said Tom. "If Endzone is a success I'll get a big raise!" Endzone was the Super Bowl of Dreadzone. They walked down a street and turned right into another street. They kept on walking until they got to the edge of the place where a shiny black limousine was waiting. They got inside and sat down on the purple valet seats. Ratchet closed the door and the limousine drove off. A few minutes later the limo arrived in the upper part of Holostar Studios. The driver got out and opened Ratchet's door. Ratchet and Tom stepped out and the driver closed it. They walked forward until they got to the Dreadzone building. They showed their I.D cards to the 2 guards at the front door and entered. The lobby was noisy and full of people of almost every race as usual. It had posters of Ratchet in his Dreadzone armor suit and his 2 robots. Polished wooden chairs and tables were scatter around the area for people to sit and chat. On the left side of the lobby was a huge casino filled with people gambling, getting money with their credits, and drinking beer and wine with their friends at a table. There were also two 5-star restaurants in the casino. One was an Italian restaurant and the other was a French restaurant. On the right side there was a room with elevators where people went to go to other places in building. Nobody recognized them since they were dressed in shiny black tuxedos with dark sunglasses. They just assumed Ratchet and Tom were VIP guests. Ratchet and Tom walked inside the elevator room. Instead of taking the elevator Tom got out a special kind of key and inserted it into a strange keyhole. The elevator beeped 3 times and a lime-green teleport pad suddenly appeared in front of the elevator door. People around them started staring at the teleport pad. Suddenly a blarg among the crowd staring at the teleport pad gasped and pointed at Ratchet. "It's Ratchet!" he cried. Every eye turned towards Ratchet and stared. Silence. A second later a mob of fan girls rushed into the elevator room and surrounded Ratchet pressing him against a wall. "OH MY GOD IT'S HIM!" squealed one of the fan girls. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH RATCHET?" asked another fan girl eagerly. "BACK OFF!" shouted a third. "HE'S MINE!" "NO!" shouted a fourth. "I GET HIM!" More fan girls came and pressed around him. "Stop!" yelled Ratchet. But the fan girls kept on coming. Ratchet soon found himself on the ground covered with bodies. Tom sighed and pulled Ratchet out. They quickly got on the teleport pad and teleported. Ratchet found himself inside his personal celebrity trailer. He sighed in relief. "Man…those girls are even worse than Drek," he said. "Let's get going," said Tom. "Or else we'll be late." Ratchet peeked out the door of his trailer to check for fan girls. There were none. Ratchet and Tom walked out of the trailer and headed for the Dreadzone arena which was only a block away. The stadium was gigantic with guards surrounding it. Ratchet and Tom stepped up to a guard and showed him their I.D cards. The guard took out a control in his pocket and pushed an orange button. Another lime green teleport pad appeared. Ratchet and Tom stepped onto it and were whisked away into one of the studio rooms. Inside were the crew members. "Morning Ratchet," said a Kerwan local. "Morning Zack," said Ratchet. "Hey Ratchet," said a chubby cazar. "There's a rumor going on that you'll be facing Helga in a wrestling match." Ratchet shuddered. "I hope not," he said. "Just imagine the possibilities." "Ratchet," interrupted Tom. "I've gotten you new weapons made exclusively by Dreadzone. "Follow me." Tom led Ratchet into a section of the room. It was completely empty and the walls were light green. The only thing in the room was an enormous black suitcase that was in a corner. It was protected by Inferno armor. Tom got out a lock and attached it to the key code. He typed in something and the suitcase opened. Inside of it were 6 weapons. Tom picked one up and showed it to Ratchet. "This here is a Dreadzone sniper rifle," explained Tom. "It's called the fusion rifle." Tom picked up another one. "This is the Magma Cannon." "Self explanatory." "The others are the B-6 Obliterator, Scorpion Flail, Hunter Mine Launcher, and Arbiter." Tom pointed to each one as he listed them. "Now…you're in for a tough challenge tonight." "You'll need these new weapons to survive." Ratchet got out his Gadgetron storage watch and stored the new weapons inside. "I gotta go." "There's an important business conference I need to attend." "Good luck Ratchet." And with that, he walked away.

Planet Earth, Paris 6:30pm

Bentley typed busily on the keyboard he attached into the broken teleporter. He was trying to crack the computer code the teleporter had. Cracking it would allow him to program in the exact location of where the teleport pad would go. He had already fixed everything else. Sly was talking to Carmelita and Murray was playing the PS2.

Solana Galaxy, Holo-Star Studios 6:55pm

Ratchet walked over to where a Rilgar local girl polished Ratchet's helmet and armor suit. Ratchet took the helmet and armor and put it on. As always it was warm and stuffy. Ratchet thanked the girl and walked up a stairway and turned right. The show was going to begin. Fireworks suddenly exploded signaling the start of the show. The 2 announcers welcomed the fans and started explaining the events.

Dallas: "Well fans, it's time once again for Dreeeaaaaadddzzoooone!"

Dallas: "Tonight in this grand stadium, Ratchet will face his toughest challenge yet!"

Dallas: "… a 200 round fight to the finish!"

The crowd roared its approval.

Dallas: "With me is my lovely assistant Juanita!"

Dallas "(gets slapped): OWWW!"

Juanita: "He meant partner."

Dallas: "And now from Kyzil Plateau on Planet Veldin is your favorite furry lombax and Dreadzone champion…Ratchet!"

Ratchet appeared in the entrance way with his 2 command bots. The crowd screamed and cheered as he walked into the round area. Some held out signs. After Ratchet was in the area a force field was then activated around the entrance way so Ratchet wouldn't run away.

Dallas: "Annnnnd now let the slaughter…oops…I mean show…begin!"

The doors surrounding the area opened and Megacorp gladiator brutes ran out ready to fight. Ratchet got out his wrench and ran towards the brutes. He did a hyper strike on one crushing its skull and killing it. The battle had begun.

Planet Earth, Paris 9:30pm

Modoc ran across a street and then stopped. There was a huge wall blocking the path. "Ty!" Modoc said anxiously. "It's a dead end!" "Climb over it," said Ty. "Are you sure about this," Modoc asked. "Positive," Ty answered. Modoc reluctantly climbed over it. It was night time. Ty had just awoken him up from his sleep and told him he knew where Sly and his gang were. So far nothing. They had already searched for an hour and Modoc was really grumpy. Suddenly he stopped breathing. The familiar purple van was in sight. A big grin formed on his face and grew wider and wider. Ty got on top of the wall, jumped off, and landed right beside Modoc. He looked at Modoc and smirked. "What'd I tell you," he said. Modoc turned towards Ty. He was still speechless. Finally he found his voice but Ty interrupted him before he could give his thanks. "Don't mention it," said Ty. "It's just our jobs." Modoc suddenly flung himself onto Ty and hugged him. After a few seconds Modoc let go of Ty and looked back at the van. "C'mon let's go," he said. "Big promotions are coming up." Ty hesitated. "What's the matter?" asked Modoc. "Well…, said Ty. Sly and his gang have escaped many times before." "Wouldn't it be best if we get some reinforcements?" Modoc thought a moment. He did want to capture Sly badly. "Just one squad, he said. …of FBI agents." He switched on his radio communicator. BUZZZZZZZZZZ! "Roger here," said a weary voice. "Chief Modoc here," replied Modoc. "I've found the Sly's van. Modoc heard a gasp in his radio communicator. "Are you sure chief?" he asked. "Positive Roger," said Modoc. "We got that thieving raccoon right where we want him." "Send in an elite squad of FBI agents pronto." "Modoc out."

Solana Galaxy, Holo-Star Studios 9:30pm

A robot ninja slashed ferociously at Ratchet with his double bladed red light saber. Ratchet deflected them with his wrench and jumped over the last one. In midair he fired off 2 shots from his duel vipers destroying it He landed behind its metal corpse. Other robot ninjas threw out ninja stars at Ratchet. Ratchet back jumped over them and fired a mini nuke at them. BOOM! All ninjas were dead. He panted. Sweat dripped down his face inside his helmet. Only 50 more rounds to go.

Dallas: "This program is brought to you by…Galactic Burger, Have It Your Way!"

Juanita: "And by Megacorp, your one and only choice!"

Planet Earth, Paris 9:55pm, The Hideout

Bentley paused and frowned. This was turning out harder than he thought. Sly came and stared at the computer screen that Bentley was typing on. "Are you done yet?" asked Sly, sitting down on a wooden chair. "No, said Bentley. "I still need to crack the computer code so we can teleport to a safe place." "Why don't we just teleport randomly?" asked Sly. Bentley stared at Sly. "Are you crazy!" yelled Bentley. "Who knows where we'll go." Sly shrugged. "So, said Sly. "We've been to tons of places already." "We can handle a new one." "But it's going to be on alien territory!" protested Bentley. "Awwwww," Sly said mockingly. "You scared?" Before Bentley could respond a sudden explosion rocked the van.

BOOM! Sly quickly sat up and ran towards the back door of the van. Carmelita and Murray were already there. Bentley in his wheelchair was the last to arrive. A familiar voice was speaking into a megaphone. "SLY COOPER, CARMELITA FOX, BENTLEY, AND MURRAY!" shouted Modoc in a booming voice. "SURRENDER AND YOUR LIVES WILL BE SPARED!" Outside Modoc was standing near the back door of the van flanked by a 2 policemen with a smug smile on his face. A whole squad was surrounding the van armed with machine guns and grenades. They were wearing black armor suits and helmets. Inside the gang were arguing on what to do. "Let's just surrender," said Murray. "We can't!" argued Sly. "We're so close to fixing that teleport pad." "It's either us or the teleporter Sly," said Carmelita. "And I think I'll choose us." "But even if we do surrender, Modoc would sentence all of us to death!" protested Sly. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. "So…, said Carmelita. "It's either execution or getting shot to death?" Bentley and Murray nodded. "There are too many of them to fight," Bentley said sadly. Suddenly Sly got a brain wave. "Bentley, how long does it take to crack the computer code with a random chance of teleporting somewhere?" he asked. "About 3 minutes," answered Bentley. "Why do you ask?" "If we could activate the teleporter with a random signal before Modoc destroys the van then-." "We'll be saved!" Carmelita realized. Another blast shook the van. The gang sprinted to the teleport pad and Bentley sat down to type. A third blast rocked the van. "Hurry!" urged Carmelita. "We haven't got much time!" "I am!" Bentley said in frustration. A few minutes passed by and a voice was yelling. "I'M GIVING YOU GUYS ONE MORE CHANCE!" yelled Modoc. "OR ELSE YOUR TOAST!" "Hurry!" urged Murray. Bentley started typing even faster than before. After a few seconds Bentley stopped typing and the teleport pad started to glow a bit. "It's activated!" he said excitedly. BOOM! Flames started burning the roof and were spreading quickly. The gang crowded around the teleporter and was whisked away just as the van exploded.

Solana Galaxy, Holo-Star Studios 9:55pm

Ratchet dodged the Snagglebeast's fireballs and swung his scorpion flail at the monster's head. BONK! The beast staggered and then fell to the ground in defeat.

Dallas: And so ends another action-packed challenge on Dreadzone!

Juanita: "Be sure to turn on your Holo-Vid tomorrow for Monday Night Dreadzone featuring a special wrestling match with the Solana's most famous fitness trainer, Helga Helen."

Ratchet waved at the cheering crowd as he claimed his prize: The Harbinger, a Dreadzone R.Y.N.O. He panted as he began to walk away and out of the area when suddenly a wall slid open and out appeared Sly and the gang. The crowd gasped. The gang gasped. And Ratchet stood in horror as he realized that he would in the end have to fight another round.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ratchet and Clank or Sly. They belong to Insomniac Games and Sucker Punch.**

**Sorry for another long update. The next chapter will be posted sooner next time. And I hope Mr. D91 will review this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Ratchet vs. Sly Part 1

Ratchet stared in disbelief at the gang. What the hell is going on? Maybe this was supposed to be a joke. That was it. A big joke. How could these creatures get teleported into the enemy entrance? On the other side of the arena Sly was thinking the same the thing. What the hell is going on? Sly stared at the lombax. This wasn't good. The alien was wielding a missile launcher. A huge missile launcher. "Sly…, whispered Bentley. I don't like this." "Either do I," replied Sly.

Dallas: "Well it looks like Ratchet will have to fight one more round, folks! He will be up against…ehh..."

Juanita: "I just checked the Galactic Profile search and it says here that these creatures are from the Milky Way Galaxy on planet Earth. The fat, pink one's name is Murray. The puny, green one is called Bentley. The hot chick with the blue curly hair is Carmelita and the one with the cane is Sly Cooper."

Dallas: "Any more info on these creatures?"

Juanita: "I'll show the info on the screen to the crowd."

Name: Sly

Leader

Species: Raccoon

Civilized: Yes

Name: Murray

The Muscle

Species: Hippo

Civilized: Yes

Name: Carmelita

Weapon Person

Species: Fox

Civilized: Yes

Name: Bentley

Rank: The Brains

Species: Turtle

Civilized: Yes

Ratchet looked up at the giant holo-vid screen and read the information. So it was an accident after all. It was illegal for Dreadzone to put a civilized enemy onto the show according to the Galactic Law. Except if they were 5 star criminals. Then they would be forced to complete and probably die in the process.

Juanita: "I just found out that these people are a band of thieves!" "In fact they are most dangerous thieves on Earth!" "They have committed thousands of crime around the globe! That means Ratchet has to fight them after all!"

The crowd cheered. They loved violence but were tired of only seeing robots and monsters get killed. They wanted something else. Something different. And this was just that.

Ratchet stared at the gang again. They certainly didn't look dangerous. They looked normal to him. But he had to kill them. There was no escape on Dreadzone. It was either kill or be killed. Besides if they were that dangerous maybe they could survive long enough to buy him some time to think about what to do. On the other side Sly was about to faint. Once again they were in mortal danger. Bentley gulped. "Did that announcer just say we're going to have to fight that…alien in an armor suit," he asked nervously. Sly nodded.

Dallas: "Will these newcomers survive?" "How long can they last?" "How painfully will Ratchet kill them?" "And why am I asking myself these questions when I should be instead calling for the match to start so I can enjoy the action?"

Juanita: "Yes, yes, can we please start already!"

Ratchet immediately switched to his duel vipers and fired a few shots at Sly. Startled, Sly was hit and fell to the ground. "Sly!" shouted Carmelita as she rushed to his side. Blood was dripping from Sly's chest but luckily he was still alive. "I'm…okay," Sly said hoarsely. "Just…get...him." Carmelita rose up angrily. "You're going to be pay for this," she whispered. "Why the hell did you attack us when we were off-guard!" she thought.

Carmelita got out her shock pistol and fired continuously at Ratchet. The others followed suit. Murray charged at Ratchet. Bentley pressed a button on his wheelchair and 2 machine gun turrets sprouted from the hand bars. Grabbing both of them Bentley fired a stream of bullets at Ratchet. Ratchet side flipped over the shock missiles while deflecting the bullets with his wrench.

Murray ran towards Ratchet and swung a massive fist at him. Ratchet double jumped over it and was about to do a hyper strike when a shock missile hit his chest. He fell to ground, his hard-plate armor sizzling from the blast. Murray raised his foot and tried to stomp on Ratchet. Ratchet rolled out of the way just in time and smacked Murray's knee with his wrench. Crackkk!

Murray groaned and crouched down, his knee hurt and a bone broken. Ratchet swung his wrench up this time into Murray's chin. Crackkk! Murray clutched his broken jaw in pain. Ratchet got up and twirled his wrench in a circular motion forward and deflected the oncoming bullets and missiles coming from Carmelita and Bentley. Then he raised his wrench in the air and slammed it down on Murray's skull. Murray fell to ground.

He switched to his scorpion flail and charged forward. Bentley pressed another button on his wheelchair and 2 rocket launchers sprouted from the hand bars. Missiles flew out and soared at Ratchet. Ratchet easily double jumped over them and continued advancing. Carmelita and Bentley started backing away while continuing firing. Ratchet charge booted towards them and kicked Carmelita hard in the face.

Carmelita landed on the ground dazed. Ratchet then swung his scorpion flail down on Bentley. Bentley dived into his shell. The flail smashed the shell with a sickening crack. It split open in several large pieces and revealed a naked turtle. Ratchet stomped on the shell-less Bentley. Bentley fainted.

"Bentley!" Carmelita gasped as she got up. Carmelita raised her shock pistol but Ratchet swung his scorpion flail again and knocked her shock pistol out of her hands. Carmelita kicked Ratchet's crotch. "Owww!" she groaned. The armor suit was protecting him. Ratchet kicked Carmelita in stomach and then punched her straight in the face. Carmelita was knocked out cold.

Sly managed to crawl to his feet. Ratchet turned to face him. He looked around at the rest he had defeated. He was certain that they were not dead. Just unconscious. He turned back to Sly. Sly looked horrified at the rest of his gang. He stared at Ratchet with a look of fury in his eyes. Ratchet smirked as he drew his wrench to fight the leader of the group.

**Part 2 of this battle is next. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Jay.W for always reviewing! Ratchet vs. Sly Part 2 has been postponed. Happy New Year!**

Chapter 5

Villain in Dreadzone

In the middle of space there was an asteroid. On it were 2 robots. "Lawrence!" screeched Dr. Nefarious. "How long have we been on this blasted asteroid!" "1 year sir," replied Lawrence. Nefarious growled. "Any way you could teleport us somewhere?" he asked. "In fact sir," said Lawrence. "There is a location nearby where we can teleport to." The scientist laughed gleefully. "Finally I can get my revenge on Ratchet and Clank!" he said. Nefarious continued laughing as he plotted of ways to even with that lombax. "I'm afraid not," said Lawrence. "You see…we're not in the Solana Galaxy anymore." "We're in the Shadow Sector." Nefarious stopped laughing.

"……………"

"……………."

"………………"

"Arrrrghhhhhhhhh!" screamed Nefarious. Nefarious started stomping up and down in fury. "How long have you known this!" "For 2 months sir." Lawrence said. "And you never bothered to tell me before!" demanded Nefarious. "Well you never asked sir," said Lawrence calmly. Nefarious looked ready to explode. "Perhaps we should teleport to the nearby location and investigate it." "There might be a ship that can take us back to the Solana Galaxy." "…okay then," agreed Nefarious. "Teleport us there." Lawrence pressed a button on his wrist and the two were whisked away.

Meanwhile, Sly and Ratchet were about to fight when suddenly Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence appeared in the arena. Ratchet froze in horror. "Lawrence, where are we?" asked Nefarious as he looked around. "Holo-Star Studios sir," replied Lawrence. "I thought Holo-Star Studios was in Solana," said Nefarious. "It was but they moved it to the Shadow Sector for Dreadzone," said Lawrence. Dr. Nefarious caught a glimpse of Ratchet and gasped. "Oh dear," said Lawrence. He teleported himself and reappeared inside the announcer podium beside Dallas and Juanita. Dr. Nefarious clenched his mechanical teeth. He looked beside him and saw Sly. "Kid, if you're going to survive you'll need me on your side," Nefarious told Sly. Nefarious turned back to face Ratchet and prepared to take him on once again.

**Yes, I know this chapter is really short. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for wait guys. Now I want to clear some things up first. First off, I AM CHANGING DREADZONE! In this story Ratchet is NOT forced to compete. There is NO Vox! Repeat: DREADZONE IS NOT THE SAME IN THIS STORY! Also I'm going to be working on an oneshot fanfic. It'll be rated M. So all future chapters for this story will be postponed until further notice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank or the characters.**

Chapter 6

Dr. Nefarious vs. Ratchet

"I've been waiting for a long time for this," Nefarious told Ratchet. "Lawrence!" he shouted. "Install upgrade version 2.0!"

"As you wish sir," said Lawrence.

Lawrence teleported himself again and reappeared inside the arena. He pressed another button on his wrist and a micro data chip appeared.

The robotic servant gave the chip to Nefarious. The mad scientist put it in his mouth and swallowed it whole. Suddenly he started to glow. Electricity was sparkling within him. Nefarious grew larger. And larger. He was now twice his regular height and size. He looked down upon Ratchet.

"What do you think squishy!" Nefarious asked evilly.

Ratchet was speechless.

"Good luck sir," said Lawrence as he teleported back inside the podium.

Ratchet snapped back to reality and equipped his Duel Vipers.

He started shooting at Dr. Nefarious with them non-stop. Huge rocket launchers came out of Nefarious's shoulders and shot out missiles at Ratchet. The gladiator side-flipped over both of them. The missiles flew past Ratchet and suddenly turned around and went after him again. Ratchet ducked and the missiles hit Nefarious's leg instead.

Nefarious flinched as a piece of rusty metal fell out of his leg. Green energy balls came from his hands and he threw them at Ratchet. Ratchet dodged them and blasted Nefarious with his Magma Cannon. Nefarious shot red lasers from his eyes at Ratchet. The 5-star general did a series of back-flips while shooting Nefarious with his Duel Vipers.

On the other side of the arena Sly was watching the fight, amused. The tall robot that had told him to be on his side was doing well against the heavily-armored alien. He was sure the robot didn't need his help yet.

Nefarious shot out more missiles. Ratchet shot out several shields with his holo-shield launcher. The holo-shields blocked all the incoming missiles. Ratchet got out his arbiter and shot his own missiles at Nefarious. Nefarious put up a purple forcefield around his entire body.

The missiles hit the forcefield not affecting Nefarious. Nefarious resumed shooting missiles. This time he shot them upward. The missiles flew up to the ceiling of the battledome and came back down on Ratchet. Ratchet put a forcefield around himself with the shield charger and shot more missiles at Nefarious hoping to break the gigantic energy shield.

The missiles exploded within contact of the shield. But it was still up. "Damn it!" muttered Ratchet. Nefarious laughed. "My forcefield is impossible to destroy with those weak weapons!" Nefarious said. "Then I guess I'll just have to use my big guns," thought Ratchet. Ratchet got out his Harbinger and attached a special upgrade mod Slim Cognito sold him.

_On the day after Ratchet saved the Solana Galaxy for the second time, Ratchet and Clank were at planet Aquatos to check if Slim had anything for sale. The lombax knocked on the metal cylinder. A strip of the steel slid open and out appeared two weary eyes shrouded in darkness. The eyes brightened upon seeing them. _

"_Well, if it isn't my 2 favorite customers," said the dealer. "I heard that you two have saved the galaxy again." "And now you're famous, Ratchet." "Even more famous than Secret Agent Clank." Clank didn't look too happy._

"_What can I do for you?" "Got anything new for me?" asked Ratchet. "Well in fact I do," said Slim. "I managed to get my hands on some secret black-market mods." "No thanks Slim," said Clank irritably. "But we do not break the law." "I'll take them!" Ratchet said eagerly._

"_What!" Clank said in disbelief. "Excellent choice!" Slim said. "But Ratchet!" Clank protested. "This is illegal!" "Ahhh, relax Clank," said Ratchet. "You never argued when I got his ship upgrades and Megacorp weapons." "That was because you needed the ship upgrades for fighting the Thug-4-Less,"insisted the stubborn Clank. "And those were your old Megacorp weapons you had in your Bogon adventure when you got rid of the protopets."_

"_Clank please…just stop it," said Ratchet. "Okay Ratchet," sighed Clank. "Good!" said Slim enthusiastically. "Now all these mods will cost 300,000 bolts." "Sorry Cognito," said Clank. "But this is too expense."_

"_These are half-price off," Slim said coldly. "Unless you don't wanna get a good deal and wanna get ripped off from the other black-market seller, then fine." "No, no, I'll buy them!" said Ratchet, shooting Clank a stern look. Clank shrugged._

_Ratchet deposited the bolts from his storage watch to the illegal salesman. Slim handed the mods to Ratchet. "I'll be watching the news," he said slyly as Ratchet bade him good-bye._

Ratchet targeted his arch-enemy and fired. Flaming meteors rained down on Nefarious's shield damaging it. The Harbinger upgraded to V2. Ratchet fired again. V3.

V4.

V5.

V6.

V7.

V8.

V9.

V10. The Harbinger upgraded to the Super Nova. Ratchet continued firing until he ran out of ammo. Smoke covered the arena. After a couple of seconds the dust settled and the forcefield was gone.

"God damn it!" cursed Nefarious.

Ratchet smirked. Ratchet switched to his plasma storm and fired off electric blasts at Nefarious's chest. The evil genius staggered back, his armor peeling off. The lombax took advantage of this and ran towards him. He got out his scorpion flail and crushed the doctor's foot with it.

Nefarious howled in pain. Ratchet did the same to the other. Both of Nefarious's feet were now dented. A large cracked hole of missing armor on each foot revealed color-coded wires in a pattern along with machinery inside the robot's body. Nefarious started wobbling around the arena before finally collapsing down on the ground.

Ratchet charged towards Nefarious's head and prepared to crush it with his flail, when suddenly Sly tripped him with his cane.

The hero whipped his head towards the thief.

"Cheap basterd," muttered Ratchet.

Ratchet started getting up when the leader swung his cane down on the gladiator's head. The lombax caught it with his two hands and snapped it cleanly in half.

"M-my cane!" stammered Sly.

Ratchet dropped the two pieces down on the floor and crushed them into tiny chunks of wood with his foot. Sly turned and was about to run away when Ratchet kicked him in the crotch. The criminal dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. Ratchet resumed his focus on Nefarious.

"It's over Nefarious," said the furry creature. "You won't be getting outta here alive."

Twin lasers shot out from Nefarious's eyes and scorched Ratchet's armor. The giant robot sat up.

"Fool!" yelled Nefarious as he got up. "I am invincible as long as I have the upgrade!"

Nefarious blasted Ratchet with his green energy balls. The contestant flew in air like a rag doll and hit the ground leaving a mark on the floor.

Nefarious stood over the defeated lombax, convinced he was going to win. Ratchet groaned. His body was aching all over. Salty drops of sweat were running down his face inside the helmet. Ratchet kicked him in the crotch as a last desperate attempt. Nefarious grinned.

"Sorry squishy," Nefarious said. "But I don't have a crotch!"

Nefarious's hands began to glow. Electricity mixed with energy materialized from his palm. Nefarious raised his arms high in the air and all of a sudden the glowing stopped. The energy and electricity disappeared. Nefarious started shrinking. Soon he was his regular size and height again.

"What the !" shouted Nefarious.

Lawrence teleported into the arena.

"My bad sir," apologized the squat robot. "I forgot to tell you that the upgrade only lasted for a limited period of time."

"……………………………………."

"…………………………………"

"………………………………….."

"Lawwwwreeenccceeeeeee!" screamed the insane robot.

Nefarious shook Lawrence aggressively and then pushed him down on floor. Before Nefarious could inflict more damage Lawrence teleported into the pod for a third time.

While Nefarious was yelling Ratchet was slowly getting up. Pretty soon he was up on his feet and Nefarious's back was still to the gladiator. Ratchet equipped his scorpion flail and swung the melee weapon down on Nefarious's extended head. Flash!

Nefarious vanished and reappeared behind the lombax. Ratchet whirled around and faced the wicked robot. Nefarious smirked.

"Sneaky little rodent aren't you," taunted Nefarious as he drew himself into an attack position.

By now Ratchet was wondering why the police weren't coming to arrest Nefarious. Nefarious was a villain. A dangerous criminal. Surely someone would do something. But nobody was so far.

Were they blind? If Nefarious escaped who knew what kind of destruction he would cause. Well then since the police or army weren't going to help he'll just have to defeat Nefarious by himself.

Ratchet checked his weapons' status. All of them were out of ammo. No problem. Ratchet simply attached the illegal ammo mods Slim gave him to the weapons he needed.

Ratchet equipped his N90 Hurricane and fired away at Nefarious. The robotic maniac ran to side dodging the rapid bullet fire. Several holograms appeared next to his side. They blurred across the arena towards Ratchet. Ratchet step-sided the first two then destroyed 6 others with his N90.

WHOOSH! Three more zoomed at him. KABOOM! The 3 fake Nefarious faded from the explosion of the mini-nuke. Only the real Nefarious remained now.

The sinister robot started spinning around in a circular motion. Dark energy beams came from all 10 digits of his hands. Scorch marks were

"!"

Ratchet timed his jumps and carefully avoided the spinning beams. Nefarious stopped spinning. He hurled a dark energy ball at Ratchet. Ratchet ducked. He shot a missile at Nefarious with his Decimator.

PHWOOM! Nefarious crashed to the floor. Ratchet did a hyper strike. Nefarious kicked Ratchet while he was still in the air.

"Ooomph!"

Now it was Ratchet's turn to fall. Nefarious raised his hand and plunged it down on the gladiator. Ratchet rolled out of the way. He got up and ran, throwing turrets along the way. PHWOOM! PHWOOM! PHWOOM!

Missile after missile were launched at Nefarious. The robot rolled, jumped, and ducked. The turrets exploded, having run out of ammunition. By now Ratchet was in another section of the arena. He threw out doom eggs.

Out came his beloved Agents of Dread by his side. He threw more eggs. More agents hatched. Soon he had an army of little, cute, destructive robots. They all attacked Nefarious at once, blasting him with auto-targeting, blue glowing rockets.

While Nefarious was fighting off the agents, Ratchet switched on his communicator. He needed help. But who should he call? The Galactic Rangers were a bunch of sissies. Captain Quark wouldn't help either.

The rest of the Q-Force weren't combat trained. Maybe Helga was but she was always exercising. Ratchet pondered. Finally he remembered someone that could help. He pressed several buttons on his com-link.

A human face appeared on screen. "Ratchet!" he exclaimed, startled at receiving a call from the lombax.

"Gamer619! Ratchet said urgently. "I need assistance immediately! Dr. Nefarious is back and I'm exhausted from the 200-round fight I won."

"Wait, said Gamer619, scratching his head. Isn't Nefarious supposed to be stuck on far away asteroid?"

"He was!" said Ratchet. "But Lawrence teleported Nefarious and him into Dreadzone!"

"So you want me to fight with you?" said Gamer619.

"Yes!" said Ratchet, annoyed at Gamer619's slow response.

"What about the authorities?" questioned Gamer619.

"I don't know," said Ratchet. "Nobody seems to be doing anything but watch the battle!"

"Dumb asses!" muttered Gamer619.

"So will you help?" asked Ratchet eagerly.

"Well…I'm not a super soldier or anything," said Gamer619. "And…Nefarious is like all-powerful." "Are you sure I can handle it?"

"Definitely," said Ratchet while looking over his shoulder. "Besides who else can I chose other than you."

"Fair enough," Gamer619 said reluctantly. "I'll be on my way."

The screen blanked out. Meanwhile the agents vanished. Nefarious was now very pissed off. "I'm gonna get you!" he muttered. "You little rat!"

**Now while I'm working on my oneshot I decided to let you guys choose the next chapter of this story. It will be either Gamer619 going to Dreadzone or Ratchet trying to survive until Gamer619 comes. Pick one and I'll tally up the votes and write the winner after my oneshot. As always, REVIEW!**


End file.
